Crónicas de un embarazo
by Vero Vortex
Summary: M-preg. Naruto está esperando el bebé de Sasuke. Y como buen embarazado, hará la vida imposible de su querido Sasuke. Pasen y lean, no sirvo para los resumenes.


Mariel – y he aquí otro fanfic m-preg n n

Lhia – por fin porfin jajajajajajaja.- risa terroriiiiiifica, saca una mascara de "Saw" XD

Wara- les dije que no trajéramos mas pilfrut T T otra vez va a hacer cochinaditas con mis peluches de host club T T

Lina- por lo menos era yaoi….

Mariel – sip… n n

Wara- mis peluches T T les han quitado su inocencia….

Lhia – n n y lo haría otra ves no lina?

Lina - ishhhh

Karen – O oU

Samuel – no te preocupes ya te acostumbraras u uU

**Advertencia:** este fic contiene yaoi (relación chicoxchico) y m- preg

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Naruto no nos pertenecen, o la serie se llamaría "Sasuke y Naruto: amor apasionado" XDDD

Dedicado especialmente a fati-chan-ero-sensei y kuzoy…... Las amamos n n

De parte de Wara (Akiria), Mariel, Lina, Lhia y Karen

* * *

**Crónicas de un embarazo**

Nombre: Sasuke uchiha

Edad: 22 años

Profesión: ninja

Organización: ANBU

Estado civil: casado

…………FUTURO PADRE……………

* * *

El muchacho de cabello negro había tenido muchas misiones difíciles en su vida, tantas que hasta ya estaba acostumbrado a las situaciones extremas, decidir entre la vida y la muerte se había vuelto algo cotidiano para el, jamás se había mostrado abrumado, cansado o exhausto, en su diccionario uchiha esas palabras no existían. Pero había algo que realmente escapaba de sus manos, su nombre Naruto….

Era la decima vez que Naruto corría al baño a devolver algo que ni siquiera había comido. Sasuke, con toda la paciencia del mundo lo cargaba desde el baño hasta la cama para que con suaves mimos se quedase dormido….

_**Flash back**_

- Em…em….embarazado?- pregunto débilmente el uchiha a la vieja hokage

- En efecto uchiha…

- Pero tiene que estar bromeando… por si no se ha dado cuenta Naruto es… es un hombre…

-Pero no un hombre cualquiera, te olvidaste completamente del kyuubi no?

-Pero…. Pero como?- Sasuke no se terminaba de creer lo que estaba pasando

-La verdad no lo se, simplemente paso, pero si quieres yo puedo invest….

-No…- la interrumpió- déjelo así…- ni la hokage podía entender al uchiha

-Entra hombre… que Naruto esta aun en la camilla

Sasuke se irguió y volvió a su fría expresión de siempre, orgulloso como siempre se dirigió a la habitación donde se encontraba Naruto, trato de girar la perilla, pero su mano temblaba ligeramente. Respiro honda sin querer admitir que estaba lo suficientemente nervioso como para no poder abrir una triste puerta. Entró al cuarto blanco, y poso su vista en su esposo, parecía apunto de llorar, y las pequeñas manos apretaban con fuerza las sabanas blancas, al Uchiha se le estrujo el corazón.

-Naruto…- con la sola mención de su nombre, el rubio rompió en llanto.

-Lo siento... lo siento tanto Sasuke…- el moreno no podía reaccionar aun, aquella imagen lo tenia paralizado.- yo no sabia…… que…que yo podía, no lo sabia….lo siento mucho Sasuke- las lagrimas rodaban por su rostro sin control- soy… soy un monstruo.

Los brazos del uchiha lo rodearon, y lo apretaron con fuerza.

-De que estas hablando usuratonkachi?- el llanto del rubio lo tenia nervioso.

-Sasuke… yo… si tú… no quieres tener a mi hijo…- hablo como pudo, escondiendo su rostro entre las ropas del mayor

-Nuestro hijo- corrigió, esperando que el muy dobe se enterara de la indirecta, los Uchihas no eran muy dados a mostrar sus sentimientos.

-Si... si nuestro hijo… yo no estoy dispuesto a abortarlo… - al uchiha le paso una corriente eléctrica por la espalda, le espantaba tanto esa idea. No sabia si enojarse o pegarle al muy dobe, de su esposo.

-Naruto yo…

-Yo soy fuerte…Sasuke…Así que si me quieres dejar...yo…yo te amo…- el llanto del menor se incremento. Pero se paro abruptamente cuando los ansiosos labios del uchiha se posaron en su boca, Naruto cerro los ojos disfrutando del contacto, mientras las lagrimas no hacían mas que descender lentamente, el uchiha se separo de el, despacio poso sus labios a la altura de su oído.

-Quieres dejar esta tonta histeria y dejarme hablar usuratonkachi?, vas a tener un hijo mío, y yo voy a estar con el para toda la vida, al igual que contigo… entendiste dobe?

–Sasuke-teme….

Naruto comenzó con pequeños sollozos y se aferro al pecho del uchiha, dejando que este le consolara, con pequeñas y tiernas caricias hasta que su llanto cesara.

_**Fin flash back**_

Estaba más que claro que amaba a Naruto pero de saber que esto iba a ser así dejaba a Naruto al cuidado de sakura y se iba de una laaarga misión. Observo el rostro adormecido de Naruto, e inconscientemente se reprendió sus palabras, suspiro una vez más, se sentó al borde de la cama, y delineo el rostro de Naruto con las manos suavemente.

-Teme?- se despertó el rubio, con una sonrisa algo somnolienta, desde que se había enterado que tendría un hijo de Sasuke no hacia mas que levantarse felizmente atontado por la noticia.

-Si dobe?

-Yo….- acerco su rostro al de su esposo incorporándose en la cama, pero antes de que el contacto fuera realizado…

-BUAAACKKKK- Naruto corrió al baño otra vez…

-o_o…. ¬ ¬U

_Dos meses después_

Por fin… por fin habían pasado los tres meses de embarazo y Naruto ya no tenia nauseas matutinas, pero ahora todo lo tenia asqueado, incluso había rechazado el ramen de Sasuke que era su favorito.

-Anda dobe, come un poco por lo que mas quieras- le rogaba un moreno, tragándose todo el orgullo y ofreciéndole una cucharada de avena.

-No, huele fatal, no quiero comer eso- la venita de la frente de el uchiha creció un poco.

-Pero usuratonkachi, ya has rechazado las 7 comidas que hice para ti, esta es la ultima así que cométela toda…- le rogo un poco mas, cerrando los ojos y frunciendo el seño tratando de que su rabia no explotara de repente.

-He dicho que no Uchiha- el sonido del timbre los sobresalto a ambos, haciendo que el mayor dejase el plato en la mesa y fuera a abrir la puerta.

-Yho…- se escucho una alegre voz- ototo-kun

- ¬ ¬ ha hola Itachi

-Esa es la manera de dar la bienvenida a tu querido hermano jajajaja XD- la puerta se cerro en la cara de Itachi, pero no hubo mas remedio que abrirle pues no paraba de dar golpes a la puerta y gritar cosas como: "pero ototo si yo te quiero" o "le diré a Naru-chan que tratas mal a tu hermano y no te tocara en tres meses, ya lo veras".

-Que haces aquí aniki, no estabas de misión?.

-Estas loco?, el obsesivo de tu suegro no me deja salir desde el incidente de la anterior misión

-No es su culpa que tu casi mueras, por salvar a esa mujer.

-Ok… pero si me ama debería dejarme ir a misiones ese Minato abusa de la confianza que tiene con la alcohólica que tenemos de hokage- Naruto se acerco a la puerta para ver por que razón Sasuke se demoraba tanto.- hoooop Naru-chan cuanto tiempo- se abalanzo hacia el frotando su cara en el rostro del menor.

- ò ó

- T T ya me alejo, ya me alejo no pongas esa cara ototo… y como vas con lo del embarazo Naru- chan n n

-Muy bien ita-nii n n – tanta alegría y familiaridad hacia que los tics de Sasuke comenzaran a aparecer en contra de su voluntad.

-Solo espero que estés comiendo bien, no es así Sasu-chan?

-Si n nu –respondió por su esposo Naruto

-Sasu?

-Si aniki… no te preocupes por él, esta comiendo bien y saludablemente, ya no quiere que su padre lo lleve al hospital por eso, no Naruto?

-Jejejeje seeeee….

Luego de estar charlando un rato más entre enfados, acusaciones e indirectas picantes de parte de Itachi, este ultimo se fue, dejando al fin solos a la joven pareja, esta ves Naruto se comió lo que quedaba de avena.

**…………………………………………………………..**

-Ne… Sasuke

-Mh?

-Quiero fresas

- o o que?

-Que quiero fresas

-Ni lo sueñes dobe son las doce de la noche y ni una sola tienda en toda la ciudad debe de estar abierta.

-Hoooo pero yo quiero fresas T T

-No

-Pooor faaaavoooorr T T

-No……

-Di que siii T T

-No

-Me enojare T T

-No……

Sasuke no sabia como pero al final había terminado yendo a mitad de la noche a buscar las dichosas fresas, como esperaba, no encontró ni una sola tienda abierta así que, tuvo que hacer algo que no quería, pero debía, en toda la ciudad solo había una sola persona, que podía tener fresas en su casa, y esa era una de las personas con las cuales no se llevaba muy bien…

-Hoooo uchiha que sorpresa…- el joven pálido le abrió la puerta apenas cubierto con su bóxer.

-Quien es???- se escucho la monótona voz del pelirrojo desde el piso de arriba.

-Nadie Gaara-koi, solo el uchiha bastardo….

-Basta de charlas Sai…. Solo quiero unas cuantas fresas.

-Fresas? jajajaja XDDDD – su risa se detuvo al ver la sádica expresión del uchiha – es enserio?

-Como que si no me das las fresas te dejo peor que cruce de Michel Jackson con Shakira…

-Y que te hace pensar que tengo fresas en mi casa –sonrió falsamente para tratar de quitarse el problema de encima.

-Vamos Sai… toda la aldea sabe que tu y el mapache rojo son los mayores consumidores de fresas del país ¬ ¬

-n nU jajajaja, cuantas quieres?

-Las suficientes para un dobe embarazado…

-Así que para Naruto-kun heee?

-Vas adentro a buscarlas o el próxima que vaya parir algo vas a ser tu y no precisamente hijos ¬ ¬- sin decir mas ingreso a la casa en busca del pedido del moreno, aguantándose la risa que le daba ver al uchiha tan servicial.

Ya con las tres bolsas llenas de fresas (NA: creo que exageró un poco este Sai), regreso a la casa, se tomo la pequeña molestia de lavarlas y poner un tanto en un plato para ir a dárselas a Naruto, cuando entró a la habitación se dio cuenta de que el pequeño zorrito se había dormido, se debatió mentalmente entre levantarlo y hacer que se comiera todas las cochinas fresas que le habían costado un poquito de su orgullo o dejarlo dormir, al final se hecho a su lado abrazando el menudo cuerpo, mientras el rubio inconscientemente se acurrucaba en su pecho, pronto se había olvidado de las fresas.

_Otros tres meses después_

Ambos amantes estaban en la ducha compartiendo un momento de intimidad…

-Haa Sasuke…. Mas- el moreno trato de mirar a su koi, pero la abultada barriguita impidió el contacto visual, pero con la apetitosa visión que se había regalado, el uchiha se excito aun mas, el actual estado de su esposo lo ponía tanto, continuo con la tarea de hacerle la felación a su rubio esposo, la boca subía y bajaba frenética en el miembro del Uzumaki- Sasuke… yo …haaaaa ya me…

No había terminado de hablar cuando el moreno se termino de tragar la esencia del miembro del kitzune, se incorporo para cortar el paso del agua que aun caía sobre ellos y así continuar su tarea, beso con fuerza los labios del menos, para luego agarrar la mano de este y llevársela a su propio miembro erecto.

-Mhp…- el uchiha siempre había sido mucho menos escandaloso que Naruto cuando se trataba de hacer el amor, aun sujetando la mano de el menor le marco el ritmo que necesitaba.

-Ho vamos Sasuke.. Por favor tómame- le pidió en un susurro antes de besarlo nuevamente

-Ya te dije que no usuratonkachi, recuerda que la vieja me prohibió que te tocara ahí hasta que nazca nuestro hijo.

-Por favor- le dijo deteniendo su mano para apretar fuertemente el miembro del uchiha, que solo gruño un poco y cerro los ojos con placer.

-No Naruto… me amenazo con cortármela recuerda…- tomo entre una de sus manos el delicioso miembro del kitzune, despierto nuevamente, comenzó bruscamente a mover su mano, hasta que pronto el kitzune se vino otra ves.

-Pues entonces ahí te quedas uchiha- separo todo contacto de el, incluso la mano que hacia presión en la entrepierna del mayor

-Que?

-Lo que oíste…- obstinado, lo ignoro, y se fue a la habitación para comenzar a vestirse, para luego meterse tranquilamente a la cama y descansar.

Mientras que en el baño, el pobre uchiha tubo que usar a su querida manuela, para terminar lo que el kitzune había provocado, tratando de reproducir los momentos con este. En el baño se podían escuchar gemidos reprimidos junto con pequeñas maldiciones dirigidas a ya sabemos quien. Mientras en la cama, la sonrisa de Naruto se agrandaba, por cada queja de parte del uchiha.

A la mañana siguiente, el moreno continuaba con su profundo sueño, mientras el rubio ya se encontraba algo impacientado por que su koi se despertara, después de todo hoy irían a comprar las primeras cosas del bebe…

-Sasuu…- nada- saaaasuuuuuu- ninguna reacción de parte del uchiha- ho dios mío Sakura, que haces aquí, y con ese látigo, no, no te acerque a mi sasu, nooooo

-Que?, como?, cuando?, donde?, sakura?, nooo, pecho a tierra

-¬¬ - Naruto lo conocía tanto.

_Horas después…_

-Naaa mira ese vestido le quedaría tan bonito, anda Sasuke di que siiiii….

-No ¬¬ - imaginar a un Sasuke cargando bolsas hasta con los dientes

-Anda tu compraste ese conjunto azul, y ni siquiera tu estas seguro de que va a ser varón

-No, si yo estoy seguro…. Va a ser un semental uchiha como yo – sonrisa orgullosa

-Ves?... incluso le hiciste el símbolo del clan y a mi no me dejas comprar ese vestido? T T

-Esta bien, esta bien, pero es la ultima cosa que compras, no creo que tengamos un batallón dobe….- el uchiha insistía en que iba a ser hombrecito, y Naruto estaba emocionado diciendo que tendría una niña.

-Gracias sasu- koi- le dio un gran y sonoro beso en los labios, y el uchiha sonrió con superioridad mientras, Naruto le entregaba el dinero a la dependienta.

-Hoo mira Sasuke. No son hermosos esos sombreritos?.............- la verdadera pregunta era ¿Quién debería tener la sonrisa de superioridad? XDDDD

_Y por fin….._

-Tsunadeeee… tsunadeee – entro desesperado al despacho de la hokage con un Naruto prácticamente desnudo en los brazos.

-Que pasa niño…. Y se puede saber que hacen ustedes dos en bóxers y en mi despacho?

-Naruto…. Naruto ha..- no podía hablar quería que la vieja se diera cuenta pronto de lo que estaba pasando.

-Que doy a luz vieja….- le grito Naruto a la rubia, que abrió los ojos como platos y grito.

-Rápido shizune tráeme una de las camillas y las herramientas quirúrgicas.

-Que?... herramientas?- pregunto

-Claro uchiha por donde crees que sacaremos al bebe si no?

-Bueno yo pensé que por el c….

-Pueden dejar de hablar de mi trasero y sacármelo de una ves haaaa- grito con una mueca de dolor y varias lagrimillas que luchaba por retener, en ese instante apareció Shizune con todos los pedidos de la hokage, entraron rápidamente la habitación donde se realizaban las operaciones, el uchiha venia detrás de la camilla, pero sakura lo detuvo.

-No es buena idea que entres Sasuke-kun, mejor quédate ahí afuera, no será muy complicado estará bien- le apretó el hombro dándole ánimos y confianza, para luego entrar ella también a la habitación, se sentó en uno de los sillones de espera y empezó a arrancar hojas de aquel arbolito de adorno, se sentía morir, no tenia idea de lo que debía hacer o sentir, todo esto fue tan repentino primero estaba con Naruto, tratando de hacer el amor, y de repente estaba en la sala de un hospital en bóxer, provocando un desmayo/desangrado masivo de las enfermeras y sin tener el valor de separarse ni un segundo de la puerta del quirófano, ni siquiera para buscarse ropa.

-Ves gaara-koi te dije que alguno de ellos necesitaría ropa, no era mentira cuando te dije que había visto al uchiha semi-desnudo y con Naruto en brazos, correr por toda la aldea- las prendas se estrellaron contra el rostro del mayor- vamos bastardo, Naruto es fuerte- trato de reconfortarlo el anbu. Sasuke se puso ahí mismo las prendas sin que le importara realmente como se le veían, estaba demasiado nervioso.

Agacho la cabeza con pesar dejando que su cabello le tapara los ojos.

-Vamos ototo- kun no te preocupes- alzo la mirada, para ver a su hermano, de la mano de Minato.

-Si no te preocupes muchacho, mi hijo es bastante fuerte además de que….

-Malditooooo uchihaaa de mierdaaaaa- se escucho el grito desde la habitación- no me vuelves a tocar bastardo, primero te la cortooooo… haaaa

- o o – Minato

-O o- Gaara

-XDDDD- Sai

-jwas jwas jwas jwas XDDDDDDD- Itachi (NA: XD)

- o o O o ¬ ¬U u uU – Sasuke

Al menos con eso el ambiente se había destensado un poco, aunque sea un poco, pues Sasuke parecía querer arrancarse los cabellos. De pronto se abrió la puerta y una sakura bastante excitada salió gritando.

-Es niño, es niño- repitió emocionada, los ojos de Sasuke se iluminaron.

-Ya puedo entrar?

-No, aun no Sasuke- no dejo tiempo para quejas y volvió a ingresar a la habitación. Nuevamente el ambiente hizo tenso no importaban las palabras que le dijeran a Sasuke, este parecía estar sumido en su propio mundito de pesar.

Salió sakura nuevamente emocionada…

-Es niño, es niño

-Si eso ya lo dijiste…

-No... Sasuke idiota, es otro niño

-Dos?...- miro incrédula hacia Sai, que asentía con una de sus rara sonrisas sinceras.- ya…ya puedo entrar?

-No aun no…..- volvió a entrarse la pelirosa.

-Mierda….

-No te preocupes hijo- le dijo Minato, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro - tan solo deben estar preparando a los niños.

Comenzó a pasearse un poco mas calmado, la verdad era que la presencia de esas cuatro personas en este momento era lo que mas atesoraba, algunos minutos después (en los cuales ni Sai ni Itachi habían parado de hacerle bromas con lo de cortarle su "orgullo" uchiha), salió otra ves sakura…

-Una niña, una niña- parecía que la pelirosa de la emoción quería desmayarse, pero la atención de todos se volteo en Sasuke, por que el si se había desmayado y estaba en el piso.

-Vamos bastardo, no es momento de desmayarte Naru te esta esperando adentro- lo golpeo suavemente Sai.

-Tres…. Tres?.... tres- aun no estaba del todo consiente, pero como pudo se paro, para ir a ver a su esposo, provocando un poco de risa en algunos de los presentes, nunca se había visto al uchiha tan torpe y estupefacto

-Ves mina-chan debimos traer la cámara de video- le dijo a su pareja un divertido Itachi.

Sasuke ingreso, a la habitación, despacio se acerco a la camilla, donde estaba su koi.

-Dobe?- lo mira parecía algo adormecido y cansado.

-Sasuke… los viste?.. Son tres… hermosos- trataba de alargar un poco la conversación pero no podía mantener su acostumbrada animada charla como antes.

-Esta bien Naruto… tu solo descansa yo los veré- los ojos del Uzumaki se cerraron, dejando escapar pequeñas lagrimas con una sonrisa – te amo... Naruto- se lo dijo en un susurro, eran contadas las veces que el Uzumaki podía escuchar esas palabras.

-Tómalos Uchiha- escucho la voz de la hokage, entregándole dos pequeños bultos en cada brazo, uno celeste y el otro rosa… observo al otro pequeño bulto en las manos de Tsunade. Los vio eran… eran, las cosas, mas hermosas que alguna ves había podido ver.

-Gra…gracias- le dijo a la hokage, que se sorprendió, pero le dio una sonrisa sincera

-No hay de que Sasuke…- era la primera ves que el uchiha le agradecía algo, - por cierto linda camiseta- Sasuke un poco atontado por el comentario, y la alegría, se fijo que lo que Sai le había entregado era de un espantoso color rosa, con mangas largas y que también llevaba un gran escote, pero antes de que pudiera enojarse, uno de los niños en sus brazos comenzó a llorar, haciendo que por cadena pronto los demás despertaran también, y se rio…. Si uchiha Sasuke se rio, en una gran carcajada, mientras se daba la vuelta para darle la espalda a la rubia, mientras se seguía riendo como un loco, el solamente, no quería que Tsunade viera, las numerosas lagrimas que surcaban su rostro, mientras miraba a sus dos pequeños en las manos, su familia estaba, ahí otra vez, y nunca jamás nadie le quitaría a esta familia que el había formado. Naruto al ver las lagrimas de su esposo, solo sonrió con ternura, era la primera y ultima ves que vería a su obstinado esposo, llorar y reír de esa manera lo sabia, le pidió con voz débil a Tsunade que le pasara a su otro hijo, y con voz ansiosa le pidió a Sasuke un beso, luego se preocuparían por callar a sus tres hijos….

**Owari…………**

* * *

Mariel – esperamos que les haya gustado este fanfic.

Wara – bue esta historia la tenia pensada hace mucho….

Lhia – maassss yaoi

Lina- nos alegraría que dejen sus comentarios heeee?

Karen – Zzzzzzz


End file.
